Ice Age: That Lying, Cheating Saber?
by IceAger
Summary: Recently Diego and Shira confessed their feelings for each other but when Diego starts wondering off, Shira follows and sees him with someone else. Is it what it looks like or is it something else? First Story I've done! And I do not own Ice Age.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age, if I did then There would be more than just 4 movies!**

**Note: Recently I've noticed not so many stories for Ice age has been on the website so... here goes! Oh and has anyone read the story called Broken Hearts on here? That's what inspired me and I think the Author should carry on with the sequel...**

* * *

Title: That Lieing, Cheating Saber...?

This is set after Ice age 4, a month after they arrived on the Island

Chapter 1:

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

_I must keep running,_  
_I have to keep running,_  
_I can't stop, no matter how tired I am,_  
_I can't let him catch me..._

He pounced and pinned me down, I looked up into his eyes.  
"Well done Softie." I grinned.  
"Hey don't call me that, Kitty." Diego growled. It wasn't a feirce growl. I knew he had a soft spot for me and anyway we were sort of friends  
and I even let him call me Kitty sometimes,  
but secretly I wanted to be more than friends.  
"Shira? Come with me, I want to show you something..." He yelled, running off in to the Forrest.  
Despite being so tired I jumped up following him.

We were sprinting side by side, I felt as if we were one,connected somehow. Soon we came to the top of the stunning waterfall.  
"Shira? Um I really like you and I think you're amazing, really smart and..." He trailed off, waiting for me to reply.  
"Diego, I think you're too amazing for words and I like you and maybe we can be more than just friends? I asked.  
"Yes! Shira I love you! Since I layed eyes on you I knew you was the one for me!" He grinned.  
We locked eyes and cuddled up together looking over the falls and out over the ocean.

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe she liked me! I've dreamed of this moment over and over and it couldn't be more perfect.  
We walked side by side to the Herd's cave where the possums, Sid and Weainer was.  
"Ahh so romance is in the air!" Sid grinned. I ignored him just this once but I couldn't do the same for Crash and Eddie.  
"WHAT? Shira's too good for Diego! She needs a possum like me to take care of her" Crash moaned.I growled. It was true that both possums  
had a thing for Shira but they didn't stand a chance with her.  
"Whoa, calm down Softie! No need to be jealous." Shira laughed. I Chased Crash around the cave 'till he jumped into the tree and ran  
off, followed by Eddie.  
"Um Diego? You're scaring me so I'm gonna go now, tell Peaches I stopped by." Louis said. I didn't even notice him go, as me and  
Shira were snuggled up at the back of the cave.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1. Obviously there shall be more as this has nothing to do with a lieing, cheating saber.**  
**Oh and sorry this is short its my first chapter so...**  
**Oh and if you ever want to see you're dear friend Buck again you should really review.**  
**(Shows Buck trapped in the chasm of Death insanely laughing.) MAHARAJAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age**

**Title: That lying, cheating Saber?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

_*Shira's Dream*_

"That's it! I've had it with you! The whole pack worships you and your stupid fur, so I'm giving you a choice. Stay and die or run.  
If you run and come back I'll kill you in one blow, I swear! Mother always loved you more and so does Wes! Now run little Shira, run and never come back!"  
A female Saber growled at me.

"Hela, I don't love Wes and I can't help my fur colour. It's not my fault I was born this way, I DON'T WANT TO BE WORSHIPED!" I screamed running towards the ocean.

I wake up into the cold and silence of the night, but the echoing silence is soon broken by Sid's snoring. I scan the cave, noticing Diego gone. I feel hurt,

normally Diego takes me with him when he goes for a midnight snack. I curl up next to Crash and Eddie just to spite him. The Dream keeps replaying over and over  
inside my head. It's true that my pack worshiped me from the minute I was born. To them I was a Goddess and I hated every moment of it. My childhood was perfect  
except the fact I hated it because their was no adventure before I joined Gutt and his 'scurvy' crew. I still have nightmares of Gutt...

(Morning)

I wake up and see Diego next to me. I watch him for a bit but then he starts whimpering and growling in his sleep till he jolts awake.

"Hey Softie, bad nightmare?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah... Ummmm wanna go hunting Kitty?" He whispers, trying not to wake the others.  
"Sure,oh and where did you disappear to last night?" I say as we run to the river together.  
"Oh yeah, that? Just a midnight snack..." He mumbles. I'm not sure I believe him though so I question him further.  
"Catch anything then?"  
"Antelope" He replies quickly and I'm sure he's lying. He dosen't eat antelope now, just fish. Diego realizes his slip up and tries to cover.  
"It was too dark to catch fish, anyway lets try catch some breakfast."

_(?'s P.O.V)_

I stalk Diego through the trees. Maybe it's not normal for a saber to be in the trees, but maybe I don't care. I was brought up this way so I don't have to care! Peering down at Diego I see him with his friend and I think they'r more then just pals. He will be mine. It was him that came to me in the night but I bet his little friend dosen't know that. Just you wait Shira, I'll get you and destroy you're happiness, just you wait...

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you like and sorry its short AGAIN! But whats up with this mystery chick? And why did Diego go to her at Night? Well you will have to stay** **tuned. By the way it took me ages on how to find out about new chapters. Oh ya, and Bucks safe because of the generous people who reviewed, but I can't say the same for poor Sid!**  
**(Shows Sid about to be swallowed by Rudy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age.**

**Title: That Lying, Cheating Saber?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_(Ellie's P.O.V) _

"Manny? Are you worried about Diego and Shira?" I ask.

"No, why?"

"Well they've been gone a while and I think somethings going on."

"Like what? They just need time alone." He says. I sigh at how oblivious he can sometimes be.

"Well Diego's been disappearing for a bit in the night and it seems like it's almost every night. Shira seems to be having nightmares about something. It's not Gutt because when she had nightmares about him she'd wake up screaming, now she wakes up in a jolt. And Shira seems more dreamy which is strange for her, she seems to always be thinking deeply into something and forgets about everything happening around her." I explain. I would have carried on but Granny enters the cave in a fuss.

" 'EY Pudding Bowl! Where's my teeth?" Granny wants to know. She pokes Manny with her walking stick and rants about how she needs them and if she don't get them soon she'll run away with precious to her merman siren that has a mustache.

_"_Granny? Granny! GRANNY!" Manny yells losing his patience, "Look I don't know about you're teeth! Go bother Diego." He finishes.

"Wait Granny, I don't think you should bother Diego he's with Shi-" I stop talking as Granny already left. "Oh well at least we're alone" I smile.

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

Me and Diego had caught a few few fish each and were tucking in when Granny walked in through the bushes.

" 'EY Lady! Wheres my teeth?" Granny demanded hitting Diego with her stick.

"Granny, I don't know so go ask Sid and stop hitting me!" Diego groaned.

"Sideny! Where did my teeth go!" Granny yelled walking back the way she came.

"It's getting dark Softie, lets get back." I said.

"I'm gonna follow Granny and make sure she gets back alright, See you later, Kitty." He said before running off the way Granny went. I wasn't sure I trusted him so I silently stalked after him into the forest. After a while he came to a clearing where another saber was waiting. I hung back in the bushes begging he wouldn't see me. There was something familiar about the Saberess Diego was with. Thoughts flew through my mind about why he was meeting her. She was a bit bigger than me but not by much, her fur like Diego's but slightly darker and her eyes were hazel. I wondered if Diego was cheating on me. Pain was tearing my heart into tiny peaces. I love Diego. Then I noticed the way he was looking at her, it wasn't like he loved her, he didn't look at her the way she looks at me. The man-stealing saberess was looking at him with interest and jealousy flooded through me.

"Hey there Hottie." She flirted. I could barely contain my self. I glanced over at Diego, he was blushing but didn't object to the 'nickname' she had given him.

"You got it ready? I want it to be perfect for us." Diego said. I had several ideas float through my mind of what they were doing.

"Yeah. So tell me about other girl I saw you with." She demanded it but something she said provoked a memory of who she was at the back of my mind. I still couldn't remember her though.

"Shira? She's my Kitty. My only Kitty." Diego smiled shyly. The way he said it wasn't aimed at her, like he just said it automatically for no apparent reason.

"Hmm, Kitty? Why don't I get a cute nickname?" She asked. I got worried then. The nickname Diego would give her would probably make it obvious to how he felt about this she-demon.

"Okay, how about Cutie?" He suggested.

"Perfect!" She gave him a charming smile. I couldn't believe it . He only stared calling me Kitty to annoy me in the first place. Cutie means he thought he was cute but what about me? Who did Diego like? Me or her? I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand him maybe liking her. I bolted away making it obvious that I had heard everything.

"Shira!? Wait please! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Diego yelled, sprinting after me. He caught up and pinned me so I couldn't get away.

"I swear I'm barely even friends with Hela! I love you not her, Kitty!" He panted. Hela? ... Hela? HELA! The memory of who she is explodes along with my bottled up anger.

"DON'T YOU DEAR CALL ME KITTY! And how could you? I love you Diego. No, I did love you! How do you even know that little life spoiling she-demon!" I ranted pushing him off me.

"Wait Shira! It's nothing, really I just needed her help but I don't like her. Well maybe as a friend and she is- SHIRA! COME BACK I NEED YOU!" Diego babbled.

"My own sister, Diego! My worst enemy, the one who ruined my life and you just- I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed sprinting as fast as I could. I still loved Diego and I couldn't face never seeing him again but Hela had won. Like always. She had come back to find me and kill me on the inside. I will get my sweet revenge.

* * *

**Okay that's chapter 3! Sorry if its damn short again but there's still more to come! Now why is Hela back, she already won the first time-didn't she? And does Diego love her or is it not what it looks like? What will happen to Shira? And where did Granny even disappear to? Did Granny find Sid or her teeth? (Yup, I didn't forget about Granny 'cos I'm nice like that!) Stay tuned and to save Peaches you may want to review... (Shows Peaches trapped in giant hour glass with the sand slowly filling in...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age**

**Title: That Lying, cheating Saber?**

**Chapter 4**

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

I messed up. I messed up my whole life. I messed up so badly I feel like actually ending my life. I see no point in living. How could I be so stupid? It was a bad idea in the first place. Hela isn't even a friend-friend, she just... herself. I blame her for not telling me that she and Shira are sisters but none of it would have even started if it wasn't for me. Why did I even ask her for help? I don't know why now. We just got chatting that day and I just ended up asking her. Thinking back she didn't seem that enthusiastic to help and now I see why.

"Hey Diego! Don't worry, now you're free of her and you have me instead." Hela laughed after she caught up with me. I couldn't believe her but maybe there was some truth in what she was saying? I shook the thought out of my head. If only I hadn't met her that time I was hunting. If only I hadn't asked for her help. If only I didn't say those things! I called her Cutie. Seriously, it was like I was asking for a slap round my face.  
"I gotta go." I say running back to the Cave. I just sulk in the darkest corner of the cave. Ellie and Manny don't say anything about Shira or ask whats wrong but they keep whispering about me. About Shira. Crash and Eddie are demanding to know where she is and what I've done to her. Eventually they settle down to sleep with the rest of the herd. I don't sleep the whole night, what happens keeps replaying over and over and I wonder why I'm not out looking for Shira right now...

_(Hela's P.O.V)_

I don't have anyone to thank but Shira but of course I'd actually rather jump off a cliff than thank her. If she hadn't been listening when she did then they wouldn't have 'broken up'. Even after Shira left the pack Wes still loved her and not me. Maybe Shira never even loved him but that dosen't matter. The pack built a shrine to her and guess who got kicked out of the pack for destroying it? That's right, me. They all said I was jealous of her being a living Goddess. I told them that her fur was a curse but they just said that her fur had brought them luck since she was born. Wes was my lover till she came along. One year younger than me but he didn't care. Shira ruined my life so I'm just returning the favor. I wonder if Diego will like me now she's out of my way. Diego's is handsome and- My thoughts get interpreted by a rustling in the bushes. It's Shira. She jumps out at me, pinning me down.

"You! You had to track me down just to ruin everything for me!" She spits in my face and the words come out as a growl. I don't pity her and her 'ever-so-very sad' life. I don't see any point in that when I ruined it. Ruining her life actually gave me pleasure.

"Only returning the favor." I smirk. "It's not like he ever liked you, is it?" I continued.

"Shut up! I'm gonna rip out you're eyeballs!" She growls. I kick her and make my escape, running till I bump into a familiar, golden furred saber.

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

I don't bother going after my so-called sister. I don't bother trying to find Diego. I just run. I run and run trying to escape from everything. Tears fall as I sprint to the side of the island that I haven't been explored yet. Memories flood back of when I first met Diego. I skid onto a cliff and almost fall over. I stare down and down wondering weather to end it all, end the torture.

**CLIFFHANGER! What shall happen? Another short chapter, I know and I apoligise. Where shall it happen? How shall it happen? Stay tuned! And now I shall entertain us with a daredevil stunt. (Is about to push Granny into giant bowl of sharks)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ice Age**

**Title: That Lying, CheatiSng Saber**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_(Diego's P.O.V)_

I was running crazily in search for Shira. I bumped into Hela but paid her no attention. I could only think of Shira. My beautiful, clever and cunning saber. She was everything to me. She's the reason I keep living. The reason I wake up every morning. I sprint out of the safe side of the island but I don't care. I only care for Shira. A feeling runs down my spine, a warning. Something was going to happen and it would be any minute now. I run onto the edge of a cliff only to find Shira about to jump off and end her life. I won't let her do that. Before she realizes I'm here, I drag her back from the cliff.  
"Shira, you can't end you're life. That would be ending my life. I'd jump over a cliff for you, I'd burn to death for you and I'd have the most painful and slowest death to save you. Please don't leave me!" I plead.

"Diego... I need you but how could you do that to me?" Shira cried heavily. It was probably the first time I've ever seen her cry and it would be the last if she left me for good. I couldn't ever let that happen. Not now and not in a million years.

"Listen Shira, I'll tell you everything but don't leave me. Please." I begged. Shira took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay"

"Well I met Hela when I was out hunting on my own and we got chatting-As friends! And she said she was too shy to meet the herd so then we agreed to meet at night. I asked her for help with... something and then the next night, which was yesterday, you were there and got the wrong idea for everything. So, uh, yeah. Now Shira promise me one thing, you won't ever leave me?" I said.

"Softie I'm so sorry. I jumped to conclusions and I got jealous and after seeing her again... She forced me out of my pack. But anyway, I promise I won't leave you because I love you Diego..."

"What? Hela forced you outta you're pack? You never said anything..." I said

"Yeah well there's not much to say. My pack thought I was a goddess because of my fur. Everything I wanted I got. She was jealous and when her lover, Wes, decided he loved me more than her that was really the last straw. She said she'd kill me if I didn't leave." Shira explained with as little words as she could manage. I started to wonder about this 'Wes' fellow. A feeling came over me that I hadn't ever really felt before. Jealousy. It didn't matter though because he was long gone and by the way Shira said his name, it sounded like she didn't even like him.

"Well we better get back." I say. We walk side by side back to the herd and when we get their its sunrise. We wake Crash and Eddie by accident and they start hugging Shira's front legs going on about how much they missed her and thought they wouldn't see her again and then they blamed me for it! Well, maybe it was my fault but they should mind their own Hyraxing business.

"Oh Shira! I was going to go out looking for you and kill any wolves trying to hurt you after breakfast." Crash says.

"Well I would fight off... Giant monkeys for MY Shira!" Eddie argues. Soon Crash and Eddie are tumbling over on the floor about who's Shira is and what they would do to protect her. Then the rest of the Herd starts waking up and it seems like a giant reunion party for Shira. We don't properly explain about what happened but they don't seem to mind too much.

"Oh Diego, Shira! I made some coral necklaces for you because I thought you might need the extra boast of happiness!" Sid exclaims putting coral necklaces over are necks.

" 'EY LADY! I found my teeth no thanks to you! And anyway, where did Snowy White disappear off too, hmm?" Granny says poking me then Shira. I look around the Herd. My herd. I feel like I belong and I have a reason to keep living. Shira smiles at me and it's not like the charming smile Hela often gave me, it was a real smile. Just as I nuzzle Shira's neck I catch sight of a shadow and its not mine or Shira's but its another and I know it belongs to a all too familiar saberess...

* * *

**YAY! That about 3 chapters in one day so should the story carry on? Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next, maybe even a sequel? If this chapters too short I'm sorry! I'm terrible at chapter lengths! Anyway, All reviews shall be read and thanks to the people who already reviewed and especially MusicRocks807 !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: That Lying, Cheating Saber?**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_( Shira's P.O.V)_

I wake a few hours before sunrise. It's a warm night and it all seems like a dream but I can tell it's not, I've had enough dreams before so I should know. Looking around the cave I'm glad to be back. I think back to my childhood and my pirate life for a bit. Staring up at the moon I decide to go for a midnight walk. Waking Diego wouldn't seem right especially after what hes been throught yesterday. I start running silently through the forest and I soon realize I'm at the clearing where it all happened. Stopping dead in the middle, I feel like someone else is here. Diego said he saw a shadow of another saber yesterday and I can guess who. My eyes scan my surroundings and I spot another Saberess. That Saberess...

"Hello Shira, miss me?" Hela growls. I hate her. I always have but now I just want to scream and shout and claw her to peaices after what she's done.

"What the Hyrax do you want?" I spit the words at her and we start circling each other. It's obvious what's going to happen now. We're going to fight to the death. The moonlight shines down on us as we brace ourselves for a fight. The bloodiest fight either of us would have ever seen.

"You know, Shira, they say when you die the first thing that happens is that you're surrounded by family. It would be a chance to meet you're sister, Sabeena." Hela says.

"Are you mad? I haven't got another sister. Only you and you're not much at all especially now." I growl. Yet there's a glint in Hela's eyes that tell me she's telling the truth. It's a glint one never forgets and I haven't forgotten it at all from my childhood. She's telling the truth about my sister that I've never met. I don't remember mother ever saying anything about a sister of mine. I could swear on my life I don't have any other sister - younger or older, just Hela. I can barely belive I have another sister. Someone I can find and she could join our herd. She can be a proper sister for me. I'd take care of her and never let a fly touch her. I feel completely different thinking about it. I will find this sister that I've never met. I will find this Sabeena.

"After you 'mysteriously vanished', mother had another child. A little saberess with the same horrible fur as you and the same eyes. Ever so sweet she was. It's a shame I killed her when no one was around. Oh actually it wasn't. Revenge for kicking me out of the pack, that's why I killed a inocent saber like her." Hela laughs evily. I pounce. I pounce for my unknown little sister and her life that was so cruely taken away. I scratch and kick and bite my way to victory. Blood stains the area close to us and I stare down at Hela. She had what was coming to her. I imagine a saber like me but new born. A sweet and inocent saber being killed so cruely. Sabeena means beautiful. So that's what I imagine. I wish she was alive, I wish it so badly. I want to meet her and give her a childhood worth remembering. I want to meet Sabeena, my real sister yet I can't. She's dead.

After a while I see the sun rising so head to the river to wash off. Cold and Refreshing water all around me. Diego had taught me to swim and he was quite patient. I remember at first not even daring to put my paws in the water completly in the water. Diego looked me in the eyes and said it would be okay. I trusted him and he trusted me. I sigh deeply at happier times. Those times don't have to end though. Heading back to the cave I see everyone still asleeep so I cuddle up next to Diego.

_(?'s P.O.V)_

I was lost. I was scared. I was alone. I could have died but I didn't. Now I'm safe... or at least safer than I was. Who ever it was saved me after I wondered too far from my pack. She looked as if she hated me and would kill me in one claw. She didn't though. She lead me here, where ever here is...

* * *

**Seriously short I know and I'm very sorry! But I have homework and stuff to do but I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. Any ideas for the next few chapters? By the way you may want to review to save Diego...  
(Shows Diego in the middle of the ocean and about to drown...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: That Lying, Cheating Saber?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_(Eddie's P.O.V)_

Me and Crash wake up to see Shira across from us. She's cuddeled up with Diego and it makes me realise for the first time that actually, I might not have a chance with her. It's a crazy thought. Anyone else wouldn't think that about me, Mr Ladies-Man, but she looks so happy with Deigo. It's strange because I've never felt the way I do about Shira before.  
casually walk out the cave with the rest of the herd. Everyone goes out for breakfast on the first day of a new month, accept Shira and Diego. They go out for breakfast, luch and dinner because they have to hunt it, kill it and everything. Sid and Granny go out looking for their favourite fruits while Manny, Ellie and Peaches go to the top of the waterfall and eat up their. Me and Crash usally tag along with Ellie and the others but not today.

"Hey Shira! I'll come hunting with you. After all you may need help out their all on your own." I grin. Shira was about to reply when Diego cuts in,  
"She's not alone, she's with me." Diego says. I can tell he's annoyed with me and if we was alone he'd squash me in a half a second.  
Shira lets me jump on her back anyway and tag along with them. She and Diego start running so fast I fall off and they don't notice. I call their names but they don't hear. Diego looks back and sees me though, yet he keeps on running. Looking around I realise I've never been here before. I do the most sensible thing I can think of. Run around crazily so if there's any monsters they won't catch me. Running through bushes I end up near a cliff. Someone's calling for help and it sounded like Shira! I walk to the edge of the cliff and see a saber cub hanging down and about to fall at any minute. She looks just like Shira but without any earings and the pattern on her back is different.

"Hey? Are you okay?" I call down to her. Looking up, she seems disapointed. She probably wanted someone bigger to help her up.

"Yeah, don't worry! Just hanging here for the fun of it!" She calls up. As I'm about to walk away she calls again, "Wait! I didn't mean that! Get me some help, quick!" There's no one around but us so that means I'm the only one to save her. I cling onto her paw and heave for all it's worth. Somehow I actually manage to pull her up. She stumbles over the cliff on to safety.

"You're stronger than you look... possum." She says. I study her and then decide on two things.  
1) She can't stay out here alone or she'll just die. And 2) She has to be relaited to Shira, one way or another.

"Okay, you're coming with me Kitty an-" I get cut off as she pins me down.  
Don't call me Kitty!" She growls.  
"Alright, alright!" I beg. She gets off me and follows me towards the cave. I still have no idea of where it is but I try anyway. Every now and then I glance back at the Shira look-a-like. She probably thinks I'm going to take her home as my pet saber or something. Eventually we come to the river and rest for 5 minutes.

"Where are we actually going? Or are we just lost?" She groaned while washing dirt off herself.  
"Not lost anymore," I smile trying to be friendly.  
"So we was lost?" She asks angrily.  
"Well yes, but not now! You're so much like Shia, you know?"  
"Shira? Did you say Shira?!" She perks up. She makes me take her to the cave as qucikly as I can and won't say anything else about Shira. I grumble all the way their. After a bit I eat some Lotus berries on purpose so she'll carry me to the cave. Being parilised is actually really fun!  
When we get their it's sunset. The saberess walks in to the cave like she owns it with me on her back and then there's lots of shouting.

_"Eddie what's happened to you?!"_  
_"Who's this?"_  
_"Eddie you had me worried sick! I'm gonna kill you now!"_

Just as quickly as it started, the shouting stops. Shira appears from the back of the cave, breaking up the crowd. She looks shocked at the saberess and dosn't bother taking a second look at me. That hurts. She circles the cub, never taking her eyes off it. She breathes deeply before saying.

"My sister is alive."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH... More to come! Iv'e got some great ideas but I'm not spoiling it for you guys! I know some people do really long chapters but I don't have that sort of times so sorry! When I do short chapters it means I can fit in a interview or two. So ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Ice Age**

**Title: That Lying, Cheating Saber?**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_(Shira's P.O.V)_

The cave drew silent.  
"My sister is alive." I repeated. Everyone was staring at me and I realized they didn't know what I was talking about at all and as far as they knew, Hela was my only sister and she was still out their alive. I quickly explained that I had killed Hela and how she had told me about a younger sister of our's named Sabeena. When I was done explaining we all looked down at the cub waiting for her to say something, anything.  
"Shira, you're definitely my big sister but I'm not Sabeena. Sabeena and I are twins. I'm Lotus." She smiled nervously. I felt dizzy after she said that and I must have fainted. As my vision was bluring, I saw Eddie and Crash hug each other crying and Diego run to my side...

"Shira? Wakey Wakey?" I heard Manny say. I hadn't a clue what happened till they explained that I'd fainted. I looked down at Lotus. She was my younger sister that I had dreamed about. She wasn't Sabeena, she was Lotus but then again did it matter? I had a new sister. She looked just the way I had imagined Sabeena but in someway even better. Questions came swirling into my mind of why Hela didn't say anything about Lotus. Did Hela even know about Lotus at all? Lotus was looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I picked up the cub by the scruff of her neck and cuddled her close. Nothing would hurt her now. I was going to protect her from everyone who would want to do bad to her.  
"So now what?" Peaches asked.  
"Now? Now Lotus is in our herd, of course!" Ellie said. Cheers went up and I grinned happily.  
"Well as long as we're celebrating, I have a announcement. I'm pregnant!" I announced. More cheers went up and Diego hugged me and said how happy he was to finally be a farther.  
"All this happiness is too much for me!" Granny grumbled. But even Granny congratuated me.  
"Lets hope my new grandchildren won't be a screw up like my Sidney! So what's the names?" Granny asked. I didn't object to her being the Granny of my cubs at all. Infact I was warming up to it.  
"Well, if it's a girl then Luna and if it's a boy then Onami. The names Ellie picked." I smiled.  
"I'm going to be a Aunty! If I'm a Aunty does that mean I'm going to be really old like Granny?" Lotus asked. Everyone, accept Granny, laughed. There was lots of laughter in the cave that night.  
"Hey Shira, you know it was me that found and saved Lotus from death. Do I get a special 'Thank you'?" Eddie smiled hopefully. I gave him a little nuzzle and that made him blush crisom. Diego gave him a growl but he was too happy to be jealous. Crash went and sulked in a corrner since he didn't get a nuzzle from me but I ended up giving him one to just to cheer him up. That night I dreamed of all that happened and my new found happiness.

The past is an amazing thing and so is the presence but I think I like the future more. I can make the future be whatever I want it to be.

THE END

* * *

**TADA! That's the end of that! I think I'm going to work on a sequel for this story soon. Tell me what you want to happen in the next story and tell me what you thought of this story!  
Special Thanks to anyone and everyone that already reviewed! I seriously squeal when ever I get new reviews because you just make me so happy!  
*Giant Smile on face!***


End file.
